Video Game Confessions: Additional Tales
by NintendoNoir1
Summary: Once again, Video Game Characters arrive to the Pixel Palace. Some are repeat customers, others new arrivals. Main similarity among them: They all experience a change of character. Sometimes for best, others for worst. And they have Dominic the bartender to babble all of it to.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Video Game Confessions. That Guy With The Glasses does. I also dont own Sonic for hire, either. Lowbrow Studios does. This is merely my attempt of connecting the two out of my personal fandom. That said, read, enjoy, and review!**

 **Tails:**

 _"This is Dominic. Dominic works at a five star restaurant called the Pixel Palace. There, some of video games' most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because- as we all know - what the bartender hears is confidential…..isn't it?"_

So i'm sittin' there, tending bar, when walks in a guy who has recently kind have became a frequent regular. Tails. Now, Tails was kind've a quiet bloke. He would walk in, or sometimes even 'fly in', order himself a couple of drinks, and would mind his own business. But today, something was off. Today, Tails sorta looked as if someone had beaten him into next Sunday. So I make him a drink, noticed he was looking down, and asked him, "Hey mister T, what's up?"

He takes a sip of his drink, and glumly said,"Oh, I was taking a fly around in the Tornado, trying to clear some stuff on my mind, and decide to come here for a drink or two." His voice tried to sound a tad more upbeat but his face had facially stayed sad and frowning.

And I said, "Oh, well, what's on your mind exactly?", trying to be curt yet subtle. I took notice that his tails, quite ironically, were swaying back and forth, an aura of intenseness flowing right off them.

He takes another sips of his drink, his face changing from a sad frown to a stern somewhat monotone expression. "You recall of what me and Sonic's relationship was, right?"

I goes, "Yea, you were his player two sidekick when it came to fighting against Doctor Robotnik, right?"

That's when he looks up at me, straight in the eyes, with a indignant look in his own eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, Dominick. I know that Sonic came to you one night, confessing everything. "

I about crap me pants right then and there. Not many people are aware about my 'confessional self', but apparently Tails here was. I nodded my head to him, letting him know I was. One night, Sonic had came here, confessing on about his old 'speed crazy addiction'. How he used to addicted to the power rings, all in the name of speed. And how Tails had pushed a new, profound series of 'Meth Rings' upon him. Made Sonic's addiction even worse. Weirdest and saddest confession I had ever come across. But I digress.

He then looked sad once more, and looked down at his drink. "Eventually I quit doing my side-dealings with Robotnik. Tried to make amends of the situation by getting Sonic into rehab, to get him the help he needs and deserves."

I was astounded by the levels of intensity and emotion of what I had just heard. I says, "Wow, so that's great. You fixed your situation, and tried to amend by helping out the friend that you damaged. That sounds pretty good to me."

Tails downed the rest of his margirita, "It would have been, had I not made a bigger screw-up. A part of me, this inferior demon inside of me, still felt pissed off at Sonic. Still pissed for the hardships he made for me, as his player 2. So, when he was doing well in his rehab, he started returning to his old personality and acting the way he used to. And that angered my inner demons. Thus, out of spite, I tricked him. Tricked him into investing all of his money in cocaine and dreamcast stock."

While I was shocked by the news of further betrayal, I was more confused by one detail. Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "Dreamcast Stock? That old Sega console?"

He nodded, his facial expression reverting to that stern yet monotone one. He tapped the bar lightly twice with his index finger, asking, "Can you get me a whiskey? Double?"

I nodded and resumed to making him his secondary drink. After his instaneous drinking of the whiskey, I then asked, "I'm sorry and shocked for you doing that to Sonic. So what happened to him after that?"

His facial expression became emotional once more, resumed the expression of remorse. "Obviously the stock crashed and Sonic became broke and out on the streets." Specifcally the Streets of Rage, he said, but I digress. "I tried to help him by giving him a rental situation. I sorta became his landlord, in a sense."

I nodded me head, "Ok, so did his situation get better and recover?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Neither his situation or his personality. Financially, he's broke, dirt poor, and never pays his rent on time. And personally, he's started acting like a complete jackass towards me, making my life feel shittier."

And shocked by this news and his use of language, I letted out an exasperated "Really?"

Watery tears began to build up in his eyes. " I guess, in a karmatic sense, I deserve it all. Once best friends, then became the ruining of his life. Tried to help him, then fucked him over. And in return, he becomes the source of pain in my life." He then takes a large sip of his whiskey.

What started as just bulided up tears in his eyes, evolved inton him quickly sobbing halfway, which then instantly evolved in him breaking down at the bar. "I'm sorry, Sonic! I'm sorry! Please, forgive me!" He sobbed remorsefully.

I was shocked and astounded by the sight of sadness and remorse before me. I may have worked at the Pixel Palace for years, and may have seen a lot strange stuff before, but never this. Never had I seen a bar patron break down and cry. I couldn't believe. A full grown fox, crying like a child, asking his out of reach friend to forgive him. I didn't know what to do besides comfort him.

Petting him on the head, tossling his hair a bit, I says, "Hey, hey, mister T. There's no need for all this crying and fussing. I'm sure that Sonic isn't acting bad to you intentionally. I'm sure that he's just venting out all his frustration about his situation. Bet he's not thinking about the consequences towards you when he does it." I assured.

This seemed to have worked, for he had ceased his sobbing and dried it up. He looked up at me, quietly nodding his head, with a partially content smile on his face. "Thank you, Dominick. That means a lot to me." His voice being steady as he said that.

I smiles and nod me head, saying, "No problem, Tails. Say, where is the blue bugger right now anyway? He's usually here this time of day, ordering a cranberry daiquir." I queried.

Tails sighs, "He's at Brawl at the moment, doing some work. Brawls provides some pretty good pay for a fight or two, and Sonic needs to make rent this month. It should all be broadcasting on the Tv. Channel 64, I think." He gestured to the television.

Taking his advice into interest, I changed the telley from channel 3 straight to channel 64. Truth be told, Tails was right. Brawl was being broadcasted. Setting was of the usual, stereotypical, mushroom kingdom platformer. With a smash ball floating in the air. The current brawl was between Sonic and oddly enough, Princess Peach.

I was slightly confused at this match-up. I'd figure that Brawl would pit Sonic against the likes of Mario or Link. But why Princess Peach? Then, my mind instantly flashed back to my past conversation with Princess Daisy. And how she said Peach was secretly a evil, intelligent mastermind who was secretly trying to dominate the planet. And that, all and all, she knows ninjitsu.

"Oh, God help the poor hedgehog." I murmured to myself, as me and Tails standby and watched the battle commence between the two.

Using his super speed, Sonic manages to spin dash upward in the air, getting close enough to the floating Smash Ball in mid-air. Close enough, Sonic delivers one hard punch to the colorful, epileptic orb, breaking. Upon doing so, a flash of multiple colors consumes the blue hedgehog. As the flash of light clears, a brand new form of sonic appears before the princess. Floating in the air, the blue color of his fur replaced by gold, irradiating a matching aura. This of course, was his Super Sonic form.

"Get ready to taste the hype of Super Sonic, you stupid, fucking, bitch!" Super Sonic spatted angrilly, a very indignant look in his eyes.

If I wasn't shocked by the fact that Sonic just cursed a lady, I was gonna be shocked by how this was gonna turn out.

Peach's reaction was tranquil as can be. At first, she giggled as if someone had just told her how pretty she was. Then she spoke, "What did you just call me?" She said in a creepily cheery sing-song tone.

"I said, get ready to be a bitch for me instead of Mario." Sonic spat spitefully, once again being indignant. Tails couldn't help but smack himself in the face as he heard Sonic say that. But I digress.

Super Sonic lunges forward, attempting to strike Peach with kicks and punches at hyper sonic speeds. But, the key word being 'attempted'. It seemed that Peach was capable of dodging each and every attempt, suprisingly with a matching speed like Sonic's. It was a sight that shocked both me and Tails as we watched.

"You fucking bitch!" Sonic shouted explicitly, he struggled to strike the frilly, pink princess. As one last attempt to strike at her, Sonic lunges forward, his foot aiming for the princess' face. His sneaker wearing foot managed to hit her in the face, making her stumble backwards and leaving a small, light footprint on Peach's left cheek.

As shocking of a scene, with so much intensity in the air it could be cut with a knife, everyone was having thoughts rush through their heads. Tails was probably thinking about how suprised he is at how Sonic just struck at royalty. Sonic's probably thinking about how excited that he finally hit her and he's probably gonna do next. But I bet one thing. Me and Peach are thinking the exact same thing.

 _"You done goofed, Sonic"._

The once girly and giggling expression Peach had of a face, the kind that could remind one of a disney princess, was now exchanged for something of a different kind. An expression that now resembles one more adult, no trace of childish fantasy and or innocence. Any sense of fragile and meek nature was now erased and replaced with an intimidating atmosphere of dominance. Both me and Tails felt we just about shat ourselves, and we could clearly see on the TV that Sonic was disturbed and frighten by this change in her. Hovering above the ground, Sonic had slowly glided a steps backward, shaking as he stood, almost to the point that his Super form seems to twitch back and forth on him for a second.

With a dead serious look on her face, and a "I'm gonna fuck up your life" look in her eyes, Peach had stared down the golden hedgehog. No more was his bravado or his insane amount of arrogance (or rather ignorance). No, she had diminished all of that with a glare. Now, for the hedgehog, there only showed fear and shivers. Frozen in fear. Hell, she slowly walked towards him, approaching with one step before the other, before she stood before him. He didn't move, not an inch. Stood frozen in fear.

And with one swift motion, the Pink Princess had delivered one mighty swift and powerful karate chop to his neck. Immediately incapacitating him. He instantly had switched from Super Sonic to back to Just regular Sonic. His body fell onto the ground, twitching and gagging, almost like he was having a seizure. Princess Peach glared down at Sonic's twitching body, before spitting up a loggie at him, practically out of spite.

As for the camera that was filming the brawl, Peach had herself turned towards it, staring right into the lens of it. For one second, she still maintained the look of dominance and intimidation, and then hold her index finger to her lips. Winking her right eye, performing a cute little curtsy, letting a little feminine giggle. Sorta like a "who me?" kinda look. Acting like nothing had just happened.

"Uhhhh….Princess Peach wins!" The announcer of the Brawl resumes, at first sounding as confused as the rest of everyone who just witnessed, before resuming the ethusiasm that his job required for the moment.

Meanwhile back at the Pixel Palace, me and Tails are there, with our jaws dropped out of surprise and shock. I mean, we couldn't believe. We both had just witnessed the usually cute, frilly, and easily abductable princess just take down a super fast hedgehog, who was in his godlike form mind you, with nothing but a single karate chop. I was surprised more than anything. I owe a Princess Daisy an apology. She wasn't pulling me leg after all.

As soon as the TV screen faded to black, me and Tails' surprisal had faded as well. I mean, I had somewhat of a heads up about Peach's real nature. And Tails there was probably used to seeing Sonic getting his ass kicked. As soon as we were done picking our dropped jaws back up, Tails then doused the rest of his whiskey, and picked himself up from the bar.

"Well, I better go him. The ignorant asshole's probably gonna need a lift to the hospital. Who woulda thought? Instead of receiving a rent payment, I gotta pay a hospital bill for him." Tails snarked cynically, yet still was making his way towards the exit.

Now me, still feeling all the emotions of sympathy, shock, and concern, I felt the need that one last thing needed to be say for the ending of our conversation.

"Tails, wait a sec!" I called out, causing him to stop dead in his tracks and turned his head halfway towards me.

"Despite all that's been between you two, or whatever is currently going on, don't let it get to you. Despite all tht has happened, you still go out to help him. And for that, you're a good friend." I said with genuine heart, and hoping that my words got the message through.

Judging by the partial half of a content smirk on his face, and a slight glimmer shining in his eyes, a part of me could only assume that it probably hit somewhere near home for him.

"Thanks, Dominic. I'll try to keep all that in mind." said the two-tailed fox, before he then turned back around, exiting the building, and taking off in The Tornado.

My heart perked up a bit, feeling somewhat hopeful that things will settle and be fixed between the two-tailed fox and blue hedgehog. I would bet money that their friendship would be recounciled….until I saw the paper three days later

The Daily Sun, the headline had read of "Washed up Hedgehog drunk dials Princess Peach!". Turns out, Sonic got wasted the other night, called up Princess Peach's castle, calling her a bunch of vulgar slurs. I guess he was still angry about his defeat, but I digress. A day after the paper, came on the news, Lakitu ranting on about how Peach considers this a political scandal between nations.

Knowing how things go, Tails most likely bailed him out of the situation. To think, having to step up and bail your not-so-good friend out of a national 's gotta caused some broken ground between the two.

And hell, word is that Mario went to their house and gave Sonic 'a beating he couldn't refuse'. I don't understand that phrasing mysel, but apparently it involved him busting Sonic's knee caps over calling Peach a 'bitch'. So Tails had to pay another hospital bills for Sonic, in less than four days after the last one. Gonna be a lot of tension between those two.

And hell, word is that Mario went to their house and gave Sonic 'a beating he couldn't refuse'. I don't understand that phrasing mysel, but apparently it involved him busting Sonic's knee caps over calling Peach a 'bitch'. So Tails had to pay another hospital bills for Sonic, in less than four days after the last one. Gonna be a lot of tension between those two.

But I digress. All in all, if I had betted money on their friendship being recounciled...I woud've lost that bet big time and would loose a lot of money at that. Kinda glad I didn't.

You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Pixel Palace. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Pixel Palace, and that ain't no lie. Swear to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer/Legal BS: I do not own Video Game Confessions. That Guy With The Glasses does. And within this chapter, I had infused inspiration from a video of the YouTube channel, Game Theory. Specifically, the Rosalina video. Repeat, Inspiration, not completely crossed over. That said, don't own, please don't sue.** **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 _This is Dominic. Dominic works at a five star restaurant called the Pixel Palace. There, some of video games' most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because- as we all know - what the bartender hears is confidential…..isn't?_

So I'm sittin' there, tending bar, when walks in an occasional gal, Rosalina. Now, Rosalina is a conflicted woman. She has tons of Lumas waiting back at home for her. Both a reason to go out drinking and yet a reason to not drink too much. And it's said conflictions that have her come by only on occasion. I kind of respect that of her.

Today, Rosalina sorta looked as if she had been strand out through the week . So I make her a drink, noticed she was looking exhausted, and asked her, "Hello Rosey, how goes it?"

She takes a sip of her drink, and speaks tiredly: "Oh, I was just coming back from Peach's, and quickly gotten tired of this routine with her and me. I decided to come here for a drink before heading back to my babies." Her voice sounded tired and bitter. Almost generating an atmosphere of annoyance, at the mere mention of Peach.

Peach. I swear, I hear that name more often than I like. The frequent damsel in distress, secretly a diabolical mastermind. That is if Princess Daisy isn't fucking with me. Saw her last week, put Sonic the Hedgehog in the hospital. Yeesh.

But I digress.

Rosalina began sipping, calming herself before explaining any further. Her mood begins to lessen, yet still had a fierce look in her ice blue eyes. I felt on edge in return.

"Peach invites me to do Go-karts again. Later afterwards, me and her got into a bicker. Tried to tell her that I can't take too much time away from my babies."

I had to say, I admired that about her. People tend to think of her as the next badass of the mushroom kingdom. Many people tend to forget that she's a mother, even if adoptive. Which in my opinion, is even more badass.

And so I say, "So, Peach didn't take that well, I take it?."

She then looked irritated once more, and looked down at her drink. "Hell no. She just wanted to ask me to act as another contingency plan of hers. If Bowser, or anyone, fucks up the universe again, she wants me to keep my finger on the reset button. 'Just in case', she says".

And Jesus, I couldn't even comprehend what an ungodly favor that was! "Good God! That's inhuman!" I said.

She nodded in agreement, going, "Glad someone thinks so! What Peach fails to recall, is that each time I reset the damn universe, increases the gaggle of Lumas I raise!" From a handful to a bleeding colony. She practically was seething with anger. Fortunately for me, her instincts returned to her drink. I prepared her another one, just for measure. And for my safety.

"So, um, what happened after that?" I asked her.

And she goes, "We had our fuss, we went our separate ways, and I came here. " And she had already started to sip from her second glass.

"Why do you even attend these events?" I asked, pondering the aspects of it all. It all seems easily avoidable. Of course, she had an answer.

"At first, it was just to be friendly. Even acted as a stress relief for all the parenting. But eventually she began to ask for favors. Favors that cut into my time."

And I understood what she meant, friendliness being a tad distracting from her motherly duties. And I get it, a mother needing some stress relief. But I hoped that Peach wasn't more important than her children.

"If it's not too much", I asked, "But which is more important role to you: Peach's friend or mother of the Lumas?"

This seem to have an reaction of widen eyes out of her. Followed by her standing right up, asking for her bill. She seemed eager to get going, understandably back to her kids. Seemed only polite to comply with her wishes. She quickly forks over forty dollars (tip included), and turns around. With a flick of her hand, opens up a small portal, leaking a light gush of wind from it.

Not the weirdest thing I've seen in the Pixel Palace. But I digress.

"You know," she says before she enters it, "it's funny. I tried to use Peach's friendliness to make up for her lack of mothering in my life. And as a result, became distracted from my own duty. That needs to change. For my babies' sake."

Before I could get a word out, she entered her portal, disappearing in a flash of light and a gush of wind. Echoing the words: "May the stars look down on you, Dominic."

And as my brain attempts to register all of this, a new piece falls into my lap. Or rather, blown into my face, by the gush of wind. An aged and lightly tattered photo, of both Rosalina and Peach. I almost thought nothing of it, except for one thing I noticed...The heights of the two were reversed in the photo. Peach seemed to be the taller and elder one in the photo. Almost mistaken her for Rosalina if it weren't for the dress.

And upon that fact, my eyes couldn't resist darting back and forth between the two women in the picture. Peach and Rosalina. The dresses were the same, but the change of height almost made it seem as if they were the opposite person. Peach almost seemed more mature than Rosalina...and Rosalina almost seemed to be a bloody child!

It was at that moment, her words began to click in my head. Peach was Rosalina's mother! I'd question how, but again, she resets the universe on a certain basis. Clearly the timeline would be little wacked out!

I swear, I need to lean the mushroom kingdom off my clientele. More craziness more than usual. I don't think I like it.

You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Pixel Palace. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Pixel Palace, and that ain't no lie. Swear to it.


End file.
